1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of previously proposed systems, which include a plurality of pressure sensors, is an electronic brake control system of a vehicle. Such a system needs a plurality of pressure sensors, each of which measures pressure, such as hydraulic brake pressure of each corresponding wheel.
In this case, as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of sensor receiving through holes 200 is formed in the device K1 under test, such as an actuator of a brake system. Each pressure sensor 210 is received in a corresponding one of the sensor receiving through holes 200. Here, each pressure sensor 210 and an inner peripheral wall of the corresponding sensor receiving through hole 200 are secured to each other through a corresponding staking portion 220, which is formed by staking. Furthermore, an O-ring 230 seals between an outer peripheral surface of each pressure sensor 210 and an inner peripheral wall surface of the corresponding sensor receiving through hole 200.
Pressure is introduced into each pressure sensor 210 from a lower side in FIG. 10, and an electric signal, which corresponds to the measured pressure, is outputted from pins 240 of the pressure sensor 210.
However, in the previously proposed system, the pressure sensors 210 need to be directly individually installed to the device K1 under test. Thus, when one of the pressure sensors 210 malfunctions, the entire device K1 having the pressure sensors 210 installed thereto needs to be replaced. As described above, the device K1 under test is the expensive device, such as the above-described actuator, resulting in increased costs.